


A Time to Love

by dad_sneeze



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Crying, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face-Sitting, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, No Spoilers, One Shot, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Self-Indulgent, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Threesome - M/M/M, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dad_sneeze/pseuds/dad_sneeze
Summary: With such chaos in the world, when do we have time for such love?[Requests OPEN]





	1. Sick Days || Asra

**Author's Note:**

> swear y'all gonna hate me forever i keep writing new shit instead of updating my other works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even magicians can get ill sometimes.

Having a cold really took its toll on you. You spent most of your days buried underneath three layers of blankets with tissues littered around you. Not all the magic in the world could help relieve you of your sickness but you didn’t mind. At least you had your beloved master to look after you. And you bet your ass he was loved.

”[F/N]?” Asra pokes his head into your room with a smile. You looked at him with blurry eyes and sniffled, not that it did any justice to your blocked nose. “I brought you dinner,” he said as he entered your room with a bowl of soup in his hands. He sat down on the edge of your bed and pressed the back of his hand against your forehead. 

“Thank you, Asra...” you croaked softly before blowing your nose with another tissue. “Has Ugh... why won’t my cold go away...” you groaned weakly, your throat raspy and sore. 

“Well, if you’d take the medicine like you were supposed to, it’d go away faster,” Asra replied cheekily. “At least your temperature’s gone down a little,” he added before holding a spoonful of soup up to your lips. “Come on, open up.” 

You licked your lips and opened your mouth. You weren’t even able to taste the soup properly because of your blocked nose, but you didn’t mind. All you could focus on was food. It made you realise how hungry you actually were. 

“I can feed myself, you know,” you pointed out, wiping your mouth. Asra chuckled and fed you another spoonful to shut you up. You narrowed your eyes at him in a way that said, _seriously?_

“Of course you can. When you’re not busy complaining about your cold,” Asra joked. You gently nudged him with your foot in retaliation. That only made him laugh which irritates you. Damn him and his stupid, cute face. Asra’s laugh slowly came to a cease when he saw the frown on your face. “Hey, getting sick isn’t so bad!” he exclaimed, “you and I both benefit. I get to take care of you and you have me doing all the dirty work.” 

You choked on your soup and broke into a coughing fit. Out of embarrassment and to save yourself from dying, you grabbed the bowl of soup from Asra’s hands and gulped it all down. “Hey, slow down!” Asra exclaimed, rubbing your back. You sighed when you had fully drained the bowl and handed it back to Asra. “Jeez, you’re messy...” he muttered, grabbing a new tissue and wiping the corners of your mouth clean. 

“Asra... w-what did you mean by what you said before...?” you asked cautiously. It was Asra’s turn to become flustered and embarrassed. 

“Ahem... I meant what I said. I want to take care of you... I like taking care of you...” he replied softly. “I want to stay by your side...” 

Asra then set the bowl on the table and placed his hand over yours. “Every journey I’ve had felt like an eternity when I wasn’t with you...” he whispered tenderly. You didn’t know what to say. You felt your face heating up even more. You sunk back in your mountain of pillows and bit your lip. 

“Um... c-come and... lie next to me...” you murmured coyly. Asra looked at you questioningly. You let out a small groan. You didn’t want to repeat yourself but you wanted him next to you. “Come and lie next to me...”

”Gladly.”

Asra smiled at you and ran his hand through your hair before kicking off his shoes and jumping into bed with you. You were an ugly sight. You had messy hair, puffy eyes, a blocked, runny nose and you were sweating up a storm but Asra couldn’t care less. He loved you so much. 

“Asra, can I... get a kiss...?” You asked sheepishly. Asra looked at you and grinned. He wasted no time in leaning in and pressing his lips against yours. The kiss was sweet and long, but not nearly long enough. Asra wrapped his arms around you and turned onto his back so that you were lying on his chest. You hugged him and smiled softly. “Now you’re gonna get this,” you said bluntly. Asra chuckled and tightened his grip on you. 

“A little magic will easily fix that,” he said matter-of-factly. You looked up at him in shock. Why didn’t he tell you about this?! 

“Why didn’t you tell me there was a spell?!” you marvelled. Asra smirked and looked away, refusing to answer your question. You gently punched his chest. “Asra!” 

“You’re so cute when you’re mad.”

”Ugh!”

You grabbed the blankets and pulled them over your head, covering your face as you buried it in Asra’s chest. All you could hear was muffled laughter. 

“I love you,” Asra said, his hands rubbing your back. His voice was muffled and you’d doubt he’d be able to hear you. 

“I... love you too...” you muttered softly, pouting.

You loved him, but you were still gonna kick his ass for not telling you there was a spell to cure your cold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa fluff for once? have i disappointed y’all? 👀
> 
> anyways this was short and the other chapters probably will be too bc im reposting this from my whack ass wattpad


	2. Preventing Disaster || Julian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even disasters need a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut will come soon i promise

You awoke to the smell of black coffee that wafted around the room. You sat up from your small pillow and rubbed your eyes to clear your blurry vision to see Julian sitting at his desk with a cup of coffee next to him. You frowned at him. Poor guy was still trying to find a cure for the Red Plague all alone since Asra had returned to his shop. That damn Lucio wouldn't stop bugging them about it and you were no help at all. You had no skill in fortune-telling and magic, nor did you have any medical knowledge. You stood up and walked towards the good doctor who still hadn't noticed that you were awake. He was so focused that he didn't even react when you tapped him on the shoulder.

"Julian?" you called out sweetly. The doctor averted his gaze from his notes and looked at you in surprise. You smiled and ran your fingers through his auburn hair. Julian let out a pleased sigh and closed his eyes, leaning into your touch. 

"Why're you up, [F/N]? It's late..." Julian whispered, placing his hand on yours as you cupped his cheek. He then held your hand and brought it up to his lips, placing soft kisses on your knuckles.

"Why are you?" you retaliated, gently tracing the dark marks under his eyes with your thumb. "Come and get some sleep. You deserve it," you yawned, turning your face away from him. Julian sighed and kissed your hand again. 

"You know I cant. The Count would kill me if he knew I was slacking off," he protested. You chuckled and tapped his nose with your fingertip. 

"Not if he dies first. C'mon, Jules. Sleep for a while. Please?" you begged, using your other hand to tug on his shirt. Julian smiled and stood up. He then placed a quick kiss on your lips. 

"Alright, fine. But only for a while. Wouldn't want him to lock me up in the dungeons again," Julian complied in defeat. You smiled and led him towards your pillow fort. Julian collapsed onto the pillows with a groan. You sat next to him and played with a lock of his hair, brushing it out of his face. 

"You're such a mess," you said, chuckling. Julian turned around and rested his head on your lap. 

"Darling, I'm a disaster waiting to happen," he pointed out, smirking. 

"Jules, you're a disaster that has already happened and continues to happen," you countered cheekily. Julian laughed heartily. His head left your lap and moved onto the pillow next to you. He got himself comfortable and closed his eyes. In a matter of minutes, he was dead asleep. Your fingers ever so gently cradled his face as you stared down at him. How in Gods name could a man be so perfect? Well, Julian had several flaws, but you loved him all the same. You couldn't help but think of what would happen when Julian found the cure. 

Once Lucio got himself cured, you and Julian would finally be able to live a carefree life. One without worry or debt. You knew Julian preferred handling his burdens alone, but this time you were gonna be there for him. Now and in the future to come.

"I'm so lucky to have you," you murmured, your fingers tracing his lip. You and Julian never properly confessed your love for each other but it was always clear how the two of you felt about each other. A blind man could see that the two of you fancied each other. Mainly because neither of you dared to say so out loud in fear of the Count separating the two of you for good and for his own needs of having Julian cure him of the plague. 

You hummed softly at Julian. Now that he was asleep, you could say it whenever you wanted to. "I love you," you whispered. Julian opened his eyes and smirked at you. 

"Darling, I think we all know how much we fancy each other. Didn't think you had the guts to say it," he teased. You blushed heavily. The bastard was awake this whole time? You scowled at him and grabbed a pillow, stuffing it in his face. 

"Jerk! Not like you'd say it! So just shut up and go to sleep!" you exclaimed frantically, throwing more pillows at him. Julian only laughed and tossed away the pillow pressed up against his face. He pulled you down next to him. 

"I'd gladly do so with you," he said, leaning in and pressing his lips against yours. Though you were embarrassed, you couldn't help but close your eyes and kiss back. Julian smiled into the kiss and ran his gloved hand through your hair. You whimpered softly, afraid of relaxing, afraid of letting go. It felt... so good to be held, to be kissed the way Julian did so. Julian pulled away, causing you to whimper again. You wanted more, dammit. Julian blushed and smiled warmly at your expression. Soft and yearning for more. Perhaps for another time, though. "How about we get some sleep, eh?" he decided. "Wouldn't want the Count catching us sleeping in the morning," he stressed. You nodded and snuggled up next to him, but this time you made sure that he was asleep.

Who knows what kind of chaos a disaster would create if no one kept it in check.


	3. Well-Loved || Asra [Explicit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That poor Faust plush... 👀

Asra moaned softly, feeling the warm, soft fabric of the stocking against his cock. You and Faust were downstairs, tending to the shop, thinking that Asra had important business to attend to in his room. The magician bit his lip and stroked his cock faster. When he was near his limit, he slowed down and whined in disappointment when he felt the pleasure fade. He then resumed stroking his cock once again, nearly reaching his orgasm again when he stopped. That was the way the old you would do it. Fucking him while teasing his cock.

You would never let Asra top. Not for a second.

Asra grunted. He had been at this for a while now, teasing himself. He was a fussy man to satisfy, but you would always manage to get the job done. Asra cried out when he felt waves of intense pleasure wash over his entire body once he came. He looked down and sighed. He had made a mess all over himself and the stocking, but couldn't care less. He missed the old you. He missed your rough touch. He missed everything about you. Asra would have to make-do and work with you as you were now; humble, strong and kind.

Asra looked down at himself. He wanted more, he wanted _you._ It would be a while before that could happen though. Still not satisfied, Asra rummaged around in a drawer beside the bed and pulled out a dildo, roughly the same size as your cock, yet only slightly bigger. Asra placed the toy on the bed and slowly lowered himself onto it. He sighed when he felt the toy entering his ass. He gripped the bedsheets tightly and didn't stop until the toy was fully buried in his ass, instantly hitting his prostate and causing him to moan loudly. 

"Asra? You okay up there?" you called from downstairs, your voice muffled slightly. Aasra froze instantly, fearing that you would come upstairs. The shop was small, so there wasn't much space, which is why the two of you shared a room. 

"I-I'm alright!" Asra responded quickly. You only shrugged and left him alone, resuming your downtime with Faust who relaxed around your shoulders, her body wrapped around your torso. Asra paused for a while. He didn't hear footsteps, thank goodness. Asra continued moving, this time covering his mouth to muffle his moans. He moved his hips up and down, not stopping even though he was in an oversensitive euphoria that would take some time for him to come back from. The way the dildo moved inside him only made things more pleasurable for him. [F/N]. He wanted [F/N]. He wanted you. More than anything. Only you could truly satisfy him. 

Asra's cock twitched, the tip bright red and leaking pre-cum. He was about to reach another orgasm, yet this time he didn't stop. He couldn't. Everything felt so good, it was almost painful. Asra couldn't help but cry and call out your name, over and over and over again. 

This time, you were sure of the noise you had heard. You shut your book and headed upstairs, approaching the bedroom cautiously. What was your master up to in there? Moans emitted from Asras room which caused all sorts of thoughts to run through your head. Being extremely careful and quiet, you peeked through the little keyhole and nearly screamed. There, you saw Asra indulging in dirty acts. Asra would've noticed you peeking if he wasn't so busy playing with himself. 

You couldn't help but watch. So this is what Asra meant by _'important business'_. You felt your pants tighten. You looked down and groaned quietly, sliding your hand down your pants and stroking your erect cock. From the angle that Asra was positioned, you could see everything. You watched closely as Asra slammed himself down onto the toy with no shame. 

"[F/N]... M-More...!" Asra cried out as he reached yet another orgasm. You couldn't believe it. Your own master, whom you thought was charming, powerful, wonderful and downright incredible, reduced to a moaning mess. You grunted softly as you came. You looked down at your hand and frowned at the mess. You then went away to clean yourself up.

This was all Asra's fault.

Once you had cleaned yourself up, you went back downstairs, returning to Faust who was wrapped around your cup of tea with her head slumped over your book. You smiled at her. Luckily she didn't come with you to see all that. You sat down and gave all your attention to your book, attempting to distract your mind from that image of Asra. After a few more minutes, Asra came downstairs acting as if nothing had happened. 

"Hey, sorry for taking so long," Asra said, taking a seat across from you. You bit your lip and covered your face with your book.

"T-That's fine... Uh, how about some tea?" you offered, slamming your book down and standing up to make his drink. Asra raised his brow and watched you with confusion. 

"...Sure," Asra replied reluctantly, eyeing you cautiously. Faust slithered away from you and to her beloved master. You felt like screaming. Poor Faust! Your view of Asra would never be the same. 

...Not that you minded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry


	4. Intoxicated || Asra [Explicit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra misses you a lot :)

Asra loved you.

So much that it hurt.

Being one minute away from you felt like hell and his long-distant travels didn't make things any better. But when he was able to just stay at the shop and relax with your arms around him, those were the best moments of his life. 

Today was not one of those moments. 

Regrettably, Asra decided to stay home instead of going to the market with you to buy groceries for dinner because someone had to tend to the shop. Asra sat in the backroom, alone and fidgety. It's been around 20 minutes and you still hadn't returned. How long could it possibly take for you to buy a few groceries? Asra tried to distract himself by playing with his tarot deck, but it wasn't enough to get rid of the strong feelings of longing and desperation. He couldn't even talk to Faust since she decided to go out with you.

Unable to handle his obsession towards you, Asra headed to your room and lingered over your belongings, comforted by your scent. It was _intoxicating_. Asra tried to contain the childish urge of jumping onto your side of the bed and burying his face into your pillow but ultimately failed. He clutched onto the pillow as if his life depended on it and inhaled, indulging in your scent. It relaxed and warmed him up greatly. Asra tried to imagine what it would be like if the two of you had sex. Asra wanted to know just how good it would feel with you. 

God knows how many times he's touched himself at night thinking about it. Thankfully, you were a heavy sleeper. Now that Asra was alone, he had the chance to do it again. This time it would be even better. He had something of yours to enhance his pleasure. Asra's hand slowly trailed down his slacks, slipping his fingers underneath them and rubbing his cock through his underwear. 

"[F/N]..." he whined, squeezing the pillow with his legs and inhaling again. He'd like to think that you were the submissive one. Perhaps, later on, he'd find out that he was completely wrong. Asra's strokes quickened and just when he was about to cum, he stopped. He bit his lip and whimpered. He wanted to cum so desperately, but he had to be careful. If he made a stain on the bed, how would he explain it? Asra groaned. It would be a pain, but he could always change the bedsheets. _'Fuck it,'_ he thought, stroking himself again.

_More, more, more._

Asra pulled down his pants and underwear so that he could freely stroke his cock. He held the pillow up to his face and moaned into it, muffling his voice. It felt so good... He'd cum in no time at this pace. He had to be quick. Who knows when you'd arrive home. 

"Aah!" Asra cried out, arching his back and reaching his orgasm. Chills ran through his spine and waves of pleasure crashed into him. Asra went limp against the mattress and panted heavily. He then heard the bell jingling downstairs as the door was opened. _'Oh, shit,'_ Asra thought to himself, quickly standing up and cleaning the room as fast as he could. He could hear you sighing and settling your items down. 

Asra soon headed downstairs when he finished cleaning. He watched as you sat in the backroom, scritching Faust's chin. You looked over and stood up, ready to make dinner. 

"Hey, uh, why don't you rest, [F/N]? I'll call you back down when dinner's ready," Asra offered, smiling softly. He couldn't help but blush when observing you. It must've been hot while out. You were a little sweaty and your face was flushed. He could see a drop of sweat rolling down your neck. He couldn't help but think of what you would look like when nude, how you'd sound and what if would feel like. 

"You sure? I don't mind helping out," you protested, approaching Asra. He observed the way your hips moved and how tight-fitting your clothes were. He couldn't help but back away. 

_'Not now...'_ Asra thought to himself, groaning. Even Faust looked at him questioningly. 

"You okay?" you asked, eyeing him suspiciously. Asra nodded. 

"Yeah, I'm alright. I think you should just relax a little," Asra urged. You paused for a moment, staring at him. What was wrong with him? You didn't protest any longer. You only shrugged and walked up to your room. When you arrived, you looked at your bed in confusion. When did you change your sheets? Did Asra do this? You didn't think much of it and flopped onto the bed, sighing as your face rested against your pillow. It felt different, it smelled different. It smelled like Asra; smoky and comforting. 

Oh, well. No harm had been done.

Except for Asra.

He couldn't help but feel a _tiny_ bit shameful.


	5. Heavenly || Julian [Explicit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian is a soft boy that makes sure your first time is special :')
> 
> Requested by Kate

Julian looked at you, his face flushed. You were no better. You even avoided eye contact with him as you sat there on the bed, fiddling with the hem of your sleeping robe. You had been with him for quite a while, a few years or so. Julian had discussed intimacy with you before and always said that the two of you would take things at your own pace together. So when _you_ were the one who proposed the act of sex, it caught Julian by surprise. Your face was extremely hot. You covered your face with your hands, completely embarrassed. Did Julian want it? He didn't speak a word.

"Y-You don't have to say anything... Sorry for asking..." you muttered shyly and shamefully. Your heart sunk at Julian's silence, but you weren't surprised. Perhaps he wasn't... ready? You weren't, being a virgin and all, but you had expected your lover to say at least _something_. You faced away from Julian and lied in bed, gripping the pillow tightly. Maybe the two of you could forget about this in the morning. You squeezed your eyes shut and sighed shakily. 

"Darling, please look at me," Julian requested, reaching over to grab your shoulder and turn you so that you were lying on your back. You slowly opened your eyes and froze when you saw him looking directly at you, a small and gentle smile on his face, his face still a little flushed. "You don't have to apologise, I... really didn't expect that. But I'm not saying no," Julian explained, holding his hand against your cheek and softly stroking your skin with his thumb. You closed your eyes and sighed, leaning into his touch. Julian's smile widened. He leaned in and pressed his lips against yours, kissing you softly. You instantly melted and kissed back, reaching up and playing with his auburn hair, brushing your fingers through his soft locks. Julian soon pulled away, causing you to whine in disappointment. 

"Nooo... more... more..." you moaned softly, opened your eyes and holding onto Julian's hand that was still holding your face. Julian chuckled and slid his hand down to your chest, slipping the robe off your shoulders. You felt your face heat up even more. Julian would gladly give you more. He kissed you again and slowly trailed his kisses down your neck and towards your chest, his wet tongue feeling strangely nice against your skin. You held onto Julian's head and whimpered silently. Your heart raced as Julian's kisses went lower. Julian pressed his cheek against your chest, concentrating as he listened to your heartbeat, the way it thumped loudly and quickly, and with your arms around him. It was romantic, therapeutic even. 

"Your heart is beating so fast... I could listen to it forever..." Julian whispered tenderly, closing his eyes and smiling softly, completely relaxed. You blushed and smiled softly. It... felt nice having him close to you like this. It made you feel light, fluttery, soft. Julian sighed softly when he heard it slow down a little. He wanted you relaxed. He wanted to you fully enjoy your experience. Julian pressed another kiss to your heart and moved his lips over, brushing his tongue against your nipple and causing you to flinch. "We can stop whenever you want, okay? Please tell me if you don't want to go any further," Julian urged, looking up at you and reaching up to gently stroking your shoulder. You nodded at him, allowing him to proceed. Julian still stared at you, narrowing his gaze a little. He needed to hear you say it. 

"Y-You can... continue..." you muttered, smiling at the doctor. Julian smiled back and stroked your cheek before leaning back down, kissing and nipping at your chest, gently sucking and biting at your nipples again. You moaned softly, reaching up and tugging at his hair. Julian's hands were soft and they held you with such care, such warmth. The hands of a man who was once accused of murder. You looked down at him and smiled, cradling his face and watching him with adoration, such sincerity. Julian noticed the silence and looked up at you. 

"What's wrong, darling?" he questioned. Your smile widened and you shook your head, dismissing it. Julian stared at you and gulped a little. He felt hot under your gaze. "W-Why are you staring at me like that...?" he asked, eyes wide. You giggled at him. 

"Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all..." you muttered tenderly, smiling at him. Julian smiled back and returned his attention to your body, his hands stroking your shoulders and then moving down to your ribs, massaging and rubbing your skin. You moaned softly, closing your eyes and completely relaxed from his touch. Julian then kissed you lower, down your chest, your belly and to your pelvis. You shuddered at the sensation of Julian's lips so close to where your privates were. It was embarrassing like this. It was different. You couldn't help but feel aroused, feeling yourself harden. Julian looked up at you again for permission to continue. 

"You alright? Can I continue?" he inquired, reaching up and playing with your hair. You slowly nodded your head, opening your eyes a little to look at him. Julian didn't hesitate. He softly kissed the tip of your dick and you instantly shivered at the sensation. You gripped the bed sheets tightly and bit your lip, body trembling slightly. Julian placed his hands on your hips and rubbed, gently and slowly. He wanted you to enjoy it. Once he felt your body relax a little more, he continued, taking in the head of your cock into his mouth and sucking, moving his head lower until he fully took in your length. You moaned loudly, almost as a scream, and arched your back. Julian felt the way you reacted and proceeded. 

"Julian...!" you cried out, closing your legs around Julian's head. The good doctor didn't exactly mind it. It meant that you were feeling good, and he likes it. Julian continued his slow pace, passionate, hot and tender. He dragged his tongue up and down your length as he bobbed his head. He felt you thrusting up into his mouth. He raised a hand and placed it on your hip, keeping you down and obedient. Your whole body felt hot as if you were on fire. You felt tingly all over but it felt good. So damn good. What would happen if he kept going? You felt as if you would melt. "J-Jules... I-I feel like... Aah!" 

The good doctor grunted in surprise when he felt something fill in his mouth. Julian felt your legs loosen up and he took this as his chance to pull away. He licked his lips and looked up at you. He smiled. You were completely tuckered out, panting, a little sweaty and eyes teary. You were gorgeous. Julian looked down at himself and sighed. He was painfully erect and feared you were too tired to go for another round.

"Are you okay?" Julian asked softly, shuffling forward and kissing your forehead. He felt a little bad for taking it so fast. You blinked a few times and nodded, smiling at him. "You think you can go again...?" 

"It... f-felt good..." you responded shyly, face still on fire. You sat up and looked at him. "I-I can go again... for you..." you said, still trying to catch your breath. Julian rubbed your thighs gently. He then reached over to the drawer by the bed and pulled out a condom and a small bottle of gel. 

"C-Could you... lie back down and spread your legs for me...?" Julian asked sheepishly, blushing. His gentle confidence from earlier had shrunk. It was different when he was facing you directly. He wasn't much for sex but he still wanted to make this experience as meaningful and passionate as possible. You silently lied down and slowly spread your legs as much as you could without shying away. Julian spread some gel on his fingers and smeared some on your asshole, slowly and gently, trying not to scare you or hurt you in any way. He'd often glance up at you to check your reaction which was nothing short of nervous. You were clutching a pillow and trembling a little. 

"Julian... It's cold..." you muttered, feeling a little strange. Julian bit his lip and frowned. 

"Ah, sorry, love. I-It'll get better soon, I promise. Um, I'm gonna put in a finger now, okay?" Julian told, looking up at you. You only nodded slowly, legs trembling a little. Julian slowly slipped in a finger into your tight ass, never speeding up. He wouldn't dare. You whimpered as he pushed his finger in further. "Does it hurt?" he asked frantically. 

"N-No... It just... feels a little uncomfortable..." you responded meekly. Julian nodded. That was fine, that was normal. Julian continued fingering you slowly, spreading you out as much as he could before he pushed in another finger. Slowly and with care, Julian spread his fingers inside you, stretching you and trying to aim for your prostate. Julian looked up at you to check your reaction. You were still trying to stay silent (but failing terribly), still clutching the pillow, but you had relaxed a tiny bit. 

"J-Julian... Aah... that... feels really good..." you moaned softly. Julian smiled and his fingers brushed against that spot over and over again. Your legs quivered and your cock twitched the more he stimulated you. You subconsciously spread your legs open more and bucked your hips, grinding against Julian's long fingers. Daring to go even further, Julian added a third finger and stretched you even more. You groaned and moved your hips more, mouth open and releasing shameless moans. "Julian, wait.. stop..." you suddenly said, reaching for his hand to stop him. 

Julian slowly removed his fingers and looked up at you with confusion. You took a few seconds to catch your breath and swallow before speaking up again.

"Uhh..." you muttered. You didn't exactly use coherent words as you were much too exhausted yet excited for now but Julian knew what you meant when you plucked the condom from his other hand. Julian undid his own robe and opened it while he waited patiently for you to open the concom. Julian smiled and played with your hair gently as you clumsily rolled the condom over his erect and dripping cock. Julian shivered when he felt your hands make contact with his member.

"[F/N], dear, m-may I?" Julian asked eagerly, stroking your thighs with his hands. He bit his lip and whined a little with every passing second of silence. You gulped and nodded without hesitation. Julian applied another generous amount of lube on your ass and on his cock before positioning himself at your hole. "I love you, darling..." Julian said tenderly and quietly before slowly spreading your legs and thrusting forward, sliding his cock into your ass. You gasped and bit your lip, trembling slightly. He felt bigger than he looked, he stretched you out way more than his fingers did. 

"Jul-Julian...!" you cried out, gripping the bed sheets tightly. Instantly, out of panic, Julian stopped and looked at your face. Your eyes were teary, your face was flushed and you could barely breathe. 

"Are you hurt? Want me to stop? Do you need anything? Water? U-Uh, anything at all?" Julian asked profusely, staring at you expectantly. Taking deep breaths and finally being able to relax a little, you looked up at Julian and smiled softly. 

"No, I-I'm okay... You're just... huge.." you admitted shyly, your entire face heating up. Julian was honestly no better. His pale skin was completely flushed red and he could barely speak. He stammered a little and looked away. You couldn't help but chuckle. "You can continue, Julian..." you said sweetly, smiling at him. Julian licked his lips and smiled back. 

"I'll take you to heaven, darling," Julian told, caressing your thighs again. He moved again, groaning as he buried his cock deep inside you and pressed right up against your prostate. You relaxed as much as you could and shuddered. It felt incredible, you felt as if you were about to faint. "Love? You alright?" Julian checked, holding your hips firmly. You whimpered a little and nodded, breathing shakily. Julian, like the gentleman he is, waited a few minutes before he slowly began to move, unsteadily thrusting his hips back and forth. You could tell he was excited. His moans made it obvious and so did the tight grip he had on your hips. 

Hearing him aroused you even more and vice versa. Everything felt so good, the way he fucked you, the way he held you so close to him and the way he'd constantly check on your facial expression to make sure you were okay. Julian made you feel so good. He was everything you wanted. Seeing him now was so much different than your first encounter with him. Seeing his face flushed and expressing such pleasure was such a nice change to that wicked smirk of his. God, he was adorable.

"Ah.. Jules... more..." you requested, moving your hips against his and grinding against him. Julian couldn't resist when seeing how eager and desperate you were. From his angle, you were absolutely beautiful. You were both damp with sweat, hair stuck to your foreheads and bodies hot and flushed. Julian leaned forward, his hands pressed flat against the mattress, and kissed you messily. It was suffocating, hot and desperate. The two of you moaned into the kiss. You couldn't help but reach up and run your hands through his auburn hair. Julian's thrust sped up and caught a steady but fast-paced rhythm. 

Soon, the doctor pulled away from the kiss, leaving your lips pink and wet. His lips tasted like black coffee. Julian panted heavily and moaned continuously as did you. God, you were almost about to cry. His cock felt so good inside you. You couldn't help but clench down on him as he thrust and rubbed against your prostate. It was absolutely delicious. 

"O-Oh, god... I-I won't last if you keep that up..." Julian moaned, shuddering in pleasure. He clenched his fists, grabbing onto the bed sheets tightly and moved his hips erratically, the pelvis slapping against your ass. You wrapped your legs around his hips, eyes closed and hands grabbing and pulling at Julian's hair. 

"Y-You're going so rough...! Julian! Ah!" you cried out, your body feeling incredibly tingly. "Julian, I'm cumming...!" you whimpered, almost crying at how sensitive you felt. The way he rubbed inside you, it was as if he knew where all your weak spots were. Julian groaned loudly and held you close, thrusting harder and faster than before.

"Ah! Me too...!" Julian groaned. He then cried out loudly upon reaching his orgasm, as did you. You had made a complete mess on yourself, even getting some on Julian's stomach. The good doctor slowly pulled out and removed the condom, sighing as he did. You felt incredibly hot as if your body were on fire. Julian flopped next to you and smiled at you. "Um... H-How was it...?" he asked nervously, eyes filled with worry and his face flushed with embarrassment. Seeing him this embarrassed made you feel giddy. It was so cute. You leaned over and kissed him. You sat up a little and looked down at him, smiling and chuckling to yourself.

"It was... heavenly."

Julian sighed with relief and laughed a little to himself. He ran a hand through his hair and instantly sat up with panic. 

"C-Can I get you anything, [F/N]? Water? A wet cloth? Some clean clothes? Want me to run you a bath?" Julian bombed you with questions. He tried finding his robe which had slipped off sometime earlier. You reached over and grabbed his hand, lacing your fingers in between his. 

"Just stay here with me for a while longer..." you requested meekly, suddenly feeling incredible fatigue. Julian couldn't resist such a simple request, especially when you looked at him with your soft, angelic face. Julian got himself comfortable next to you and smiled shyly, blushing a little. You smiled back at him.

"Alright, darling." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my brain is melting ive been gone for so long im so sorry


End file.
